Edward Babysits
by Foxwithgrayeyes
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks when Bella is four and she needs a babysitter and somehow Edward has to do it. Oh awkward! This was just a random idea I got. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! : will Eddy eat Bella the young one? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was four years old. She lived with her mother, Renee, and Father, Charlie, in a little house in Forks, Washington. She was happy, but more serious than your average four year old. She also fell down a lot. And ran into walls sometimes because she couldn't turn fast enough. And fell into the numerous puddles which almost always could be found in the streets (for Forks is rainy. Oh so rainy.) She also had a bad habit of tripping over absolutely nothing, but I suppose that's actually the same as falling down but hey, rambling is a fun thing.

One day Charlie and Renee decided they needed to go on a date to try and spice up their marriage. They sort of argued a lot and they knew that wasn't good, especially when they were trying to keep a four year old happy, which is quite a feat.

"We need to call a babysitter," said Renee.

"Oh we do?" said Charlie. Charlie was a nice person, but he was a little slow.

"Um, yes. We aren't going to leave Bella here alone," said Renee.

"But dear. This is Forks. The crime rate is like…" Charlie searched for a number.. "low." And failed.

"Yeah, and Bella's four so that's kind of besides the point," Renee said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, well, yeah. Let's get a sitter then." Charlie agreed.

Four hours later the Swans were feeling very frustrated.

"Are there no teenagers in this town?" Renee asked. "If we lived in a city we could've found someone or at least called an agency!"

Charlie frowned. He'd been hoping his friend Billy Black could watch his daughter but alas, Billy was La Pushing over in La Push. That was what he'd said when Charlie asked. Charlie didn't want to ask what La Pushing was but he thought it sounded important.

And so it was on that fateful day that Renee made one last call to a family called the Cullens, hoping one of the teenagers which had just moved in with their brilliant doctor father, Carlisle, could babysit her child.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle shook his head. "We really ought to help those people out," he said, looking at his five vampire children who all had their arms crossed and were shaking their heads.

"I can't go," Jasper said. "You know I'd eat her."

Emmett laughed. "I would too, if saying so would get me out of having to babysit."

Carlisle didn't look amused. "Edward, I think you should go. You've been changed the longest and have the most practice resisting. You should be perfectly fine."

The Cullens were all rather good at not eating people (or rather, drinking their blood), but they were careful to always be around people so that they'd be less tempted. Babysitting would provide a whole new challenge and they all knew it.

Alice smiled widely. "Yeah go on Edward. You have nothing better to do."

Edward knew this was probably true as all he ever did was sit around and listen to music. He'd already lived a few centuries and had learned everything he cared to.

"Haha. Edward can't babysit! He's too…depressed." Emmett said.

"I'll go," Edward said.  
Esme smiled.

The second Edward entered the Swan house he tried to hold his breath. The smell was intoxicating. Whose blood was that? Charlie? Renee? Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"We should be back in about three hours," Renee informed Edward, thinking that he was remarkably handsome but not in a creeperish way.

"K," Edward said, trying not to breath in the scent. They needed to leave so that he wouldn't eat them. Something smelled so good…

"If you need us, we can be reached at the number posted on the fridge. Bella's really easy, just let her play and get her to bed on time,"

"She has a bed time?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

Renee sighed. "Yes, Charlie. She needs to be in bed by eight. We'll be back at nine, nine thirty at the latest."

Based on their last few dates Charlie suspected they'd actually be back closer to seven thirty but chose not to say anything.

_Leave,_ Edward thought. "Alright," he said.

As Charlie and Renee exited the house Edward started to breath easy again and instantly regretted it. The smell was just as strong.

It grew stronger as he heard the sound of little feet descending the steps.

"I'm Bella, who are you?" said a small voice.

Edward backed up. He was going to eat this little child it'd be so easy.

That thought was emphasized when the little girl tripped on the last stair and fell straight on her face.

A/N: bahaha what would you do if Edward really ate Bella?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella picked herself up and looked up at her babysitter.

"Come play with me," she said, and held her hand out to him.

"I don't…think that would be a good idea. Go play by yourself. In your room. Go." Edward said, putting his hand over his mouth and nose, trying not to lose control.

"No!" Bella said. She was sick of being ignored and not played with. Her parents were paying this boy to play with her, and he'd better do it. She stuck her bottom lip out. "Please play with me?"

"What do you want to play?" Edward felt bad. But he also knew he'd feel worse if he ate her. She was a cute little girl. She kind of looked like a china doll, because she had very pale skin and dark, straight hair.

"Let's play house," Bella decided. Her eyes shone with excitement. "You be the baby, and I'll be the mom."

This idea kind of sounded not fun to Edward. Especially cause if she tried to cuddle baby Edward he might end up biting her.

"You be baby… what's your name?"

"Edward," Edward said, opening a window and breathing in deeply, trying to clear his senses.

"Dward. Otay. Come on Dward. We gotta go to the kitchen,"

Edward stayed several paces behind her as he followed her into the kitchen. He glanced warily at the clock. _I can do this, _he told himself. _I am a nice vampire, not a mindless eating machine. _

Bella tripped, stood back up and motioned for Edward to hurry. "C'mon Dward. You sit in this chair,"

Edward sat down, but not before turning off the ceiling fan in the kitchen.

"I gonna feed you then you have to go to bed so I can go to the store and by the gross shrees."  
Edward smiled. "The what?"

"The gross shrees. I don't know why they're called shrees or why we buy them if they're gross," Bella said.

She opened the fridge and took out a string cheese.

"Here baby," she said, giving the cheese to Edward.

Ew. He wasn't going to eat that. "I'm too young to eat string cheese," Edward told her. "Babies can't have that."

"Big girls can." Bella said, and she took the cheese back and tried to open it.

"Need help?" Edward asked, leaning away from her.

"Yes. Please open?"

Edward opened it and practically chucked it back at her. This was too hard. He'd only been there ten minutes and he was about to lose it.

"Baby Dward. We need to put you to bed now. Come here,"

Edward slowly let his breath out in a long exhale and stood up. Poor Charlie and Renee…they'd be devastated if he ate their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"What cans Baby Dward eat?" Bella asked, eating her string cheese.  
"Baby Edward can't eat anything right now. He's full. Why don't you let me go to sleep and you can do mom stuff?" Edward suggested.  
"Kay," Bella said. "I make you bed."  
The little girl toddled back into the living room she piled some blankets on the couch and told Edward to lie down, which he did obediently.  
"Good Baby Dward. But you can't sleep yet till I get you special blanky. Stay awake," Bella turned and ran to the stairs. On her way up she tripped two or three times but within a few minutes she returned with a fuzzy pink blanket.  
"Cuddle it," she demanded, handing the blanket to Edward.  
The blanket of course smelled potently of Bella.  
Edward shook his head. "I'm already asleep," he tried, closing his eyes tight.  
"No!" Bella shouted. "You don't play house right!" Bella started to cry.  
"Oh…oh gosh. Please don't do that," Edward pleaded.  
She kept crying. Edward wasn't about to pick her up to try and comfort her. He doubted a bite in the neck would count as comforting. Still, he didn't like the sound of her crying. He handed her the blanket which she cuddled to her face so all he could see was her dark hair. After a couple moments Bella lifted her head.  
"Bed time movie?" she asked.  
Edward couldn't see why not. "Sure,"  
Bella brought him a movie, Beauty and the Beast, and Edward put it into the VCR.  
"Sit down." Bella told him. When he did, she responded by plopping down on his lap.

The next couple seconds were pretty difficult. His brain sang him a little song called "Just Eat It". Suddenly Edward's shoulder angel appeared and said, "No Edward. Eating little girls is naughty."  
Edward nodded in emphatic agreement, when his shoulder devil came. "Eat her! Eat her! She'll be so tasty and no one would ever know!"  
"That's not even true," the shoulder angel said. "You liar face,"  
"Yeah you liar face!" Edward cried. "Leave me alone."  
"I'm not a liar face," Bella said very seriously, looking up at him.  
Edward's shoulder angels poofed away in a dramatic fashion.  
"Um.." Edward said, not sure how to explain himself. As it was, he didn't have to. Bella hopped off his lap and ran back up the stairs. She returned with a stuffed animal, a little fluffy wolf with a big smile.  
Edward smiled sarcastically to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold it." Bella said, thrusting the wolf in Edwards face. "Hold it."  
"No, I really think I'd rather not." Edward stated.  
Bella's little eyes got very teary. She was an emotional girl, even at that age. "But Dward," she whimpered. "Wolfy loves you. He wants to sniffs you and kiss you."  
"I very much doubt 'Wolfy' would like that much at all," Edward said. He acknowledged the fact that it was just a stuffed animal, not a real Wolfy, and yet his conscience would not allow him to pretend to be friends with a wolf. It has in fact been argued that vampires don't have any consciences, but this is pretty solid proof that they do. Edward noted the solid proof and quickly whipped out his notebook in which he recorded arguments for controversial subjects. It was a favorite pastime of his.  
'Can't be friends with fake wolf-would be a treasonous act to my own kind!' he jotted down in the little notebook on the page titled "Reasons Why Vampires Might Have a Conscience". He looked at that for a moment, then decided the exclamation point was a little extraneous and erased it. With satisfaction he replaced the notebook in his pocket and then returned his attentions to his young charge.  
"Friends. Friends and kisses," Bella insisted, pushing the wolf towards him.  
"Know what? How about we did a different activity instead of being friends with wolves," Edward said.  
"Like what?" Bella said. The prospect of a new activity excited her.  
"Like…" Edward thought. He wasn't sure what would entertain a four year old girl, never having been one himself.  
"Well what do you like?" he asked.  
"Wolfys. Wolfys and other stuff,"  
"That was very helpful. Do you like coloring?" Edward asked, seeing a box of Crayola crayons on the floor.  
"Yes! Pictures!" Bella screamed excitedly. It would have hurt Edward's ears except his ears were too beautiful and strong, because he was, in fact, a vampire, making his ears vampire ears. Thus they were strong and beautiful.  
"Alright, let's go get some paper," Edward was pretty proud of himself. He had evaded the Wolfy and he was getting the hang of this babysitting thing.

A few moments later Edward and Bella were seated at the kitchen table, Bella in her pink booster seat, Edward not seated in a pink booster seat. This was for two reasons. One being that he wouldn't have fit in a booster seat and two being that it would hurt his vampirical dignity. Edward lazily moved crayons across the page, creating complex texture and shading patterns without even intending them. Bella scribbled wildly, crayon grasped in her chubby little fist. She showed the picture to Edward. It was mostly brown and green, with some other colored splotches between the brown and green.  
"That is lovely. What is it?" Edward said.  
"This," she said, pointing to a purple splotch, "Is me, all growned up. And this is you."  
Edward was the blue splotch.  
"Am I all grown up too?" he asked.  
"No. You are only…how old are you now?"  
"Seventeen."  
"You are only seventeen right there. You will be seventeen for awhile," Bella stated this very seriously.  
Edward felt a strange quiver within him.


End file.
